KRP-297 is a thiazolidine-2,4-dione derivative with novel structure (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 9-48711) and has a potent blood glucose-lowering action and lipid-lowering action (Nomura M. et al, Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett., 9 (1999), 533–538), which is now under clinical. No solid preparations for oral use that is uniform in the content of a small amount of active ingredient and capable of taking quantitatively and easily on clinical application of KRP-297 has been known.
The subject of the invention is to provide solid preparations for oral use that contains a small amount of active ingredient uniformly and is capable of taking quantitatively on clinical application of KRP-297.